


Rain and Snacks

by Sunshinehina



Series: Tsukihina Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yes i know i have two ongoing fics but i just cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinehina/pseuds/Sunshinehina
Summary: Tsukishima is having a bad day and Hinata is a sweetheart.





	Rain and Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, I LOVE Tsukihina xD  
> Also, I know I suck at making up movie names, sorry lol

* * *

Tsukishima has been having a bad day. No, he has been having a horrible day. First, he woke up later than he usually does, causing him to rush to get ready. He didn't have time to eat breakfast so he skipped it. He was supposed to wake up earlier than usual today because he's got something to do before classes--his professor wants to meet him--but he ends up waking even later than usual. So he ignored his short boyfriend who was nagging at him while explaining how breakfast is important and went out in a rush. 

 

Thankfully, his university is very close with his apartment. In a little more than five minutes, he arrives safely. Catching his breath, he takes the stairs to the second floor, rushing to his professor's office. 

 

He takes a deep breath and knocks. 

 

"Come in."

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting with his professor didn't go well. His professor wasn't very amused about his tardiness; he is one of the strict professors who likes punctuality very much. So, his professor's mood wasn't really great during their talk, which makes Tsukishima's day even worse. 

 

After his professor is done, Tsukishima excuses himself to go to the first class. He walks slowly, knowing that he has 10 minutes before the class starts. , 

 

But no, of course not. 

 

He'd usually be there 20 minutes before the class starts; that's not possible today, though. Of course, just when Tsukishima isn't there as early as he usually is, the professor decided to start the class earlier. 

 

He gets a glare from him, but he allows Tsukishima to come in. 

 

Sitting on his desk in the back of the class, Tsukishima remembers that today he wouldn't be having a breaktime because one of the professors is changing their class schedule. He will be going home earlier, but he wouldn't have any time to eat. Great, just when he missed his breakfast. 

 

Tsukishima frowned all day. Yamada, who has been Tsukishima's friend since day one--they both didn't know anyone so at first, that was what made them stick with each other--but as time passes they started to get along and tolerate each others' presence. Yamada isn't like Yamaguchi, he's more like Tsukishima. So, when he saw his blonde friend frowning and _tch_ ing everytime he tried to start a conversation, Yamada clicked his tongue and went away, as if saying  _you're too much of a jerk right now; even for me. I'll just talk to you tomorrow._  

 

Which is totally fine for Tsukishima, he likes that about Yamada. Perhaps because they are similar to each other, they can understand each other without having to actually explain anything. 

 

When the classes are over, Tsukishima goes to a restaurant nearby to eat something. He is starving already. He looks at the menu and decides that he wants to try something new today, just out of spite, so he orders the new meal they have on the menu. 

 

It's definitely not delicious. 

 

But Tsukishima had bought it anyway, so he finishes it. The frown on his face just keeps getting deeper and deeper. 

 

When he arrives in front of their apartment, he can't find his keys. He grunts, thinking that he's not in the mood to deal with anything like this today. In the end, he realises that he probably forgot his keys because he was running late this morning, so he glares at the door and waits for his boyfriend. 

 

When Hinata arrives, he is confused to find an annoyed Tsukishima in front of the door. 

 

"Why are you standing out here?" Hinata asks. 

 

Tsukishima sighs. "Obviously because I forgot my keys." He tries not to sound annoyed but he can't help it. 

 

"Oh." Hinata frowns slightly but goes and unlocks the door for them. 

 

Tsukishima goes directly to their bedroom to change his clothes. When he's done, he takes a deep breath. At least he's home now so he can just relax and calm himself. He strolls to the living room and lies down on the sofa. He puts his headphone on and plays some music. 

 

Tsukishima closes his eyes, trying to relax. But then, he feels someone poking him. He deliberately tries to ignore it, but the poking won't stop. So he opens his eyes and pulls his headphone off. 

 

"What?" He snapped. 

 

Clearly not expecting the bad response, Hinata gulps. "Er.. Have you eaten lunch?" He manages to say. It was 3 pm, but sometimes Tsukishima would still eat lunch with HInata even though he comes home at this time.

 

"I already did." Tsukishima answers shortly. He puts his headphone back on. 

 

"Well, I'm going to cook something now, cause I haven't had lunch yet. Do you want something to eat?" Hinata asks. Tsukishima hasn't start playing the music yet, so he can still hear what Hinata says through the headphone. 

 

He clicks his tongue and glares. He just wants to listen to some music and relax. "Didn't I just say that I had eaten lunch?"

 

"...right." Hinata mumbles as he flees to the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima's mood has been slightly better because he had some hours of nap and relaxing music. Slightly being the keyword, of course. 

 

"Kei! Can I choose the movie for tonight? Please! I really want to watch Fire Away!" Hinata pleads. They have just finished eating dinner, and now they are sitting on the sofa. 

 

Both of them would have movie nights every wednesdays and fridays, because that's just how things have always been. Today is Friday and Tsukishima has been waiting for this day because there is a movie he really wants to watch, and he has been putting it off because recently Hinata always has something he really want to watch too. 

 

"You have been choosing the movie for movie night for two weeks straight, Shou." Tsukishima sighs. "There's something I really want to watch, too. Just let me choose this time and then you can choose the movies we're going to watch next week."

 

Hinata shakes his head vigorously. "This is the last one, I promise! And then you can choose the movie for two whole weeks too, to be fair. Just this time, Kei!"

 

Tsukishima takes a deep breath. He is not in the mood to watch whatever movie Hinata picked for them--it was either an action movie, or something that's just as loud. Tsukishima is not in the mood for anything loud. 

 

"No." He snapped. 

 

"But Kei--"

 

"You're such a child sometimes. You're a handful and I don't have enough energy and patience to deal with you right now." Tsukishima glares. "Fine, go watch anything you want. I'm going to sleep." He stands and flees to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

He throws himself onto the bed and sighed. _Shit. That came up harsher than he intended._

 

He can hear nothing from the living room. His boyfriend is probably feeling too guilty or something to actually watch anything. He lies there for a few minutes. He still can hear nothing, but he starts hearing the sound of rain. Hinata isn't even trying to go into their bedroom. Did he scared him? Perhaps his boyfriend is sulking outside. Tsukishima groans and pushes himself up. He realises that he was being unnecessarily harsh to Shouyou, so he stands up and went outside. 

 

However, he was greeted by a vacant sofa. Tsukishima frowns and looks around. 

 

"Shou?" He calls out. 

 

No answer. Tsukishima searches for Hinata. He searches the bathroom, the kitchen, even the wardrobes and storage room, but he can't find him. 

 

Tsukishima gets his phone and dials Hinata's number only to hear the phone ringing on the dining table. Great. 

 

"Did he seriously went somewhere because he was sulking?" Tsukishima thinks. He clicks his tongue and goes to check the umbrellas. He sighs when he sees that there are three of them, which means Hinata didn't bring any with him. His day is not getting better at all. 

 

Tsukishima grabs an umbrella and runs outside. Where would the idiot go? He runs to the nearest park, where he and Hinata would sit on the swings and talk sometimes. He doesn't see anyone in the park though, so he keeps running, looking for his idiotic boyfriend who ran and forgot to bring the umbrella. Thankfully, he finds the redhead soon enough, Hinata is running towards him--towards their apartment--carrying a plastic bag, shielding it from rain. He stops when he sees Tsukishima, though. 

 

"Kei?" He called. "Wh--"

 

Tsukishima grabs his hand and pulls him to the nearest store, which is a bookstore. They go inside, all soaked from the rain. 

 

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Tsukishima scolds Hinata when they are inside. "At least remember to bring the umbrella if you're going to sulk!"

 

"I'm not sulking!" Hinata answers, looking offended. 

 

"Well then what are you doing outside in the rain, then?" Tsukishima glares. He's tired, cold, _and_ pissed off now. 

 

"Well, we both can clearly see that you're in a very bad mood." Hinata starts. "So I.." 

 

"What?" Tsukishima asks. Hinata mumbles a few words, but Tsukishima can't hear it because his voice was too small. 

 

"What?"

 

"I said, so I thought I'd try to make it better!" Hinata tries to avoid eye contact. "I bought some things." He mumbles. "But I didn't bring the umbrella because it wasn't raining anyway. I didn't think that it'll start raining!"

 

Tsukishima grabs the plastic bag Hinata was holding. "Well, you could've taken the time to look at the sky, idiot. I'm pretty sure you'd notice that it’s--" He trails off when he sees what's inside the plastic bag. 

 

Strawberry shortcake, strawberry-flavoured pocky, strawberry ice cream, and a carton of strawberry milk. 

 

Tsukishima's annoyance melts away, along with his heart. 

 

"Y-you can also choose the movie." Hinata adds. "I don't think I want to watch Fire Away anymore. You can choose anything, I don't even mind if you want to watch documentaries, I'll watch it with you. Just--I'm sorry. For being childish. And--"

 

Tsukishima pulls Hinata to a hug, not caring that they are completely soaked and are in a bookstore. 

 

 _"No. I'm sorry. I'm being an ass because I'm having a shitty day even though you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry._ " Tsukishima wants to say, but nothing comes out. 

 

Hinata hugs him back. 

—————————————————————

"I've been wondering though, Kei." They pull themselves apart. " _I'm_  all wet because I didn't bring an umbrella. But why are  _you_ wet, too?" Hinata eyes the umbrella Tsukishima has been holding. 

 

Oh. 

 

_Oh._

 

He must have forgotten about the umbrella, because even though he grabbed it before leaving, he didn't even use it. He just ran around in the rain while holding an umbrella, like an idiot.

 

Tsukishima can feel his face getting hot. 

 

"Let's go back." He grits his teeth and turns away. 

 

Hinata giggles and grabs Tsukishima's hand. "Sure, Kei~"

 

That night, they fall asleep while watching Fire Away, cuddling. 


End file.
